


High Score

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt <i> Weecest (Sam is 14-16). bottom Sam. wall sex. Dean [does] Sam up against a wall and Sam has his legs wrapped around Dean and moans.</i> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	High Score

Dad had started letting Dean come with him sometimes to meet with sources after Dean turned eighteen, but not when that would mean leaving Sam alone to wander around a truck stop, so this time he handed them a fistful of crumpled ones and told them to go to the arcade, meet him back at the car in an hour.

After more than a week of all Dad all the time, the boys practically _ran_ off as soon as he said the word.

This late at night, the arcade was practically empty—just two guys playing House of the Dead up front—and the bathroom was deserted. Sam nearly pulled Dean's arm off dragging him into the handicapped stall in the men's room.

"Thought he'd never—Thought I'd never—" Sam said in a rush, grabbing Dean around the neck and trying to climb him before Dean could even get the door locked.

"I know. Shhh, I know," Dean soothed, getting an arm under Sam's ass, lifting him and tipping his back against the wall so Dean could lean in, taste the skin at his neck, finally kiss him the way he wanted. Not just a stolen peck in the back of the car while Dad took a piss.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam begged, like Dean wasn't flush between Sam's thighs already, like they weren't chest to chest, Sam's legs around Dean's waist, weren't biting and sucking kisses everywhere they could reach.

"Got you; I've got you." Reassuring words against Sam's jaw, under his ear.

"Need you in me. Need you, Dean." Sam sounded like he was going to _die_ if Dean didn't do as he asked.

Dean thought about arguing that a truck stop bathroom wasn't the best place to fuck, but he wanted in his brother's tight little ass as much as Sam wanted him. He doubted they would be the first to fuck in here anyway, so he just checked his pocket for the tube of Vaseline he'd taken to carrying since dad found his lube and asked what the hell he needed it for.

"Okay, okay," he said and then, when Sam just wrapped even more tightly around him, "Can't fuck you with your jeans on though."

"Need some of those pants with an ass flap, like those long johns Dad found in that cabin," Sam joked as he pushed Dean away far enough to shuck half out of his jeans.

He wasn't wearing any underwear. Thinking of him in the back seat of the car, dick rubbing up against the denim, made Dean have to grab his own dick, squeeze it, as he pushed his own jeans and boxers out of the way. "Jesus, Sammy," he said.

Sam laughed. "Makes me feel good. 'Sides, we gotta do laundry." He was pulling at Dean, trying to get him close enough so he could shimmy up his body again, back against the wall and legs around Dean's waist.

Dean loved that Sam was still light enough for them to do this. He was gaining height faster than weight, so even though he'd be as tall as Dean soon, it was hardly any effort to pick him up, put him where Dean wanted him. Especially easy since where Dean wanted him was exactly where Sam wanted to be.

They ended up with Sam against the tiles, hands above his head gripping the bars over the room's small window. His jeans dangled from his left leg brushing Dean's ass as he arched his back, tilted his pelvis. Dean was gripped tight between Sam's thighs, one hand under Sam's ass, the other slicking up his own dick, smearing Vaseline on his fingers. Sam leaked pre-come on his belly, panting, arm muscles standing out where he held himself up so Dean could get him ready.

"C'mon, c'mon," he said—always impatient, like he thought if he begged enough someday Dean was gonna do this without lube, without prepping him.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean answered, also like always, voice teasing to cover that he was as impatient as Sam.

Wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, Dean tilted him further, rubbed a slick thumb over Sam's hole, teasing just to hear Sam beg, before pushing into his heat, making Sam whimper, arch his back farther, wrap his legs tighter around his brother. Dean could feel Sam's pulse against the pad of his thumb, throbbing out of time with the fluttering of Sam's muscles, and it made him dizzy—the sensation, but more than that, knowing that no one else got to feel Sam this way.

With his head tilted back and his eyes closed, Sam looked ridiculously wanton but at the same time incredibly young and vulnerable, irresistible. Dean twisted his thumb, pulled out and replaced it with two fingers, stretching Sam by scissoring them when Sam moaned appreciatively.

"Ready, ready, ready." Sam looked down at Dean, eyes wide and cheeks pink, pulling himself higher on the wall with his grip on the window bars to make his point.

As soon as Dean had his cock lined up, started pushing in, Sam dropped down, taking all of Dean at once, crying out like Dean was stabbing him, but in a way Dean had learned meant Sam wanted more. Dean wrapped both arms around Sam's back and lifted him, thrusting in hard, trying to get a rhythm, get in deeper, get the right angle to make Sam cry out again.

When Sam realized Dean had him, he let go the bars with one hand, started jacking his cock hard and fast, knuckles hitting Dean's stomach getting smears of pre-come on Dean's skin. "Gonna—oh fuck, oh fuck," Sam cried, spilling over his fingers, down over his balls onto Dean's dick, shooting up Dean's chest when Dean fucked into him hard again.

He was nearly cutting Dean in half with his thighs, was clenching so tight around Dean's dick it almost hurt, but Dean kept moving anyway, frenzied fucking, jerking Sam down onto his cock as hard as he could. Letting go the window completely, Sam curled forward to kiss his brother, sucking at his tongue, biting his lips, and that finally pushed Dean over the edge, shooting what felt like a month's worth of orgasms into Sam's ass.

With the last of his energy Dean lowered Sam to the floor before he dropped him, and Sam stood, one leg still in his jeans, wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and kissed him like he meant to never let him go.


End file.
